


Velký den

by SallyPejr



Series: Johnova svatba [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, John and Mary's Wedding, M/M, Party after Wedding
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4748135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John a Mary mají svatbu. Mycroft se snaží přivést svého bratra mezi živé.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Velký den

„A co myslíš, že se stane? Příjdu tam, všechno mu řeknu, a pak budu doufat, že mě nezkusí umlátit na místě?"

„Víš, co je zítra za den? Víš, proč to všechno dělá?"

„Obvyklým motivem pro toto bývá láska."

„Moc dobře víš, že v tomto konkrétním případě není láska tím nejsprávnějším argumentem. Z její strany snad, ale z jeho... Cítí k ní vděk a má ji opravdu rád, raději než většinu dalších lidí, ale nemiluje ji. Sám by si to nejspíš nikdy nepřiznal, ale ona není ta, koho miluje."

„Nech toho. Jen zbytečně tlacháš."

„Vrať se."

„A co pak? Co myslíš, že se stane pak?"

„To já nevím. A ty také ne, dokud to neuděláš. On ti to odpustí, ale nejdřív ho o odpuštění musíš požádat. Dřív se tak nestane."

„Ještě není konec. Pořád může být v nebezpečí."

„Věř mi, že zítra nebude bezpečnějšího místa v zemi."

„A pozítří?"

„Pozítří může být vše jinak. To záleží jen na tobě."

\- - o - -

John stojí před vysokým zrcadlem a pozoruje sám sebe, oblečeného do žaketu šedavé barvy s poupětem bílé růže a snítkou myrty připíchnutou ke klopě. Trochu zamyšleně se na sebe mračí.

Z dumání ho vytrhne klepání na dveře a volání jeho jména. Vzápětí do pokoje vejde Harry v docela krátkých světle oranžových šatech.

„Čau, brácho, tak jsem tady." usměje se Harry vesele.

„To snad není možné. Harriet Watsonová má na sobě šaty. To se snad nestalo od základní školy." usměje se John na sestru.

„Brácha se mi žení jenom jeden, to si žádá módní ústupky." mávne Harry ledabyle rukou, ale z jejího výrazu je jasné, že bratrovu poznámku bere jako kompliment. „Jak se cítíš v tento velký den?" zeptá se Harry a trochu zbytečně Johnovi poupraví límeček.

„Velice- nejistě." přizná se John. „Jsem nervóznější, než před první bitvou."

„Tohle je taky taková bitva, ale válka je dlouhodobá." pousměje se Harry. „Ty nejsi zbabělec, nevezmeš do zaječích. A pokud je mi známo, žádná světská ani nadpřirozená moc na tomto světě tě nedonutí odstoupit. A ten jediný, kdo by to zvládl, už tady není."

„Chtěl bych, aby tady byl." povzdechne si John utrápeně. Najednou vypadá neuvěřitelně smutně, jako by už nikdy neměl být šťastný.

Harry překvapeně zamrká, když ho tak vidí, ale vzápětí nasadí bezstarostný výraz.

„Hele, mně je nad slunce jasnější, že jsem jen svědek-náhradník, ale to neznamená, že mi to budeš kazit." řekne Harry s trochu nuceným nadšením a plácne Johna do ramene. „Hele, brácho, teď se tím netrap. Dnes se nesmíš ničím trápit. Dnes si máš vzít Mary, nakrájet dort, zatančit si se mnou a opít se tak, že se ráno probudíš s kocovinou, se svou novou ženou v náruči a bez vzpomínek."

„Já bych si svou svatbu rád pamatoval, pokud ti to teda nepokazí plány." pozvedne John obočí, ale tváří se pobaveně.

„Já chci nějaké kompromitující fotky!" zvolá Harry se zápalem, ale pak se zase usměje. „Pojď, všichni už čekají, aby mohli jet do kostela a zdržuješ jenom ty."

„Nepřeháněj, jo?" mávne John rukou, načež sestře pokyne ke dveřím. „Pojď, vyrazíme. Jestli příjdu pozdě, tak mě paní Hudsonová uškrtí."

\- - o - -

John periferně vidí Harry, která mu se zdvyženýma rukama ukazuje, že mu drží palce, ale John ji doopravdy nevnímá. Má oči jen pro Mary, která v nádherných bílých šatech stojí naproti němu a s dojetím sleduje dva kroužky z bílého zlata, které si právě navzájem navlékli.

„Tímto vás prohlašuji za muže a ženu." prohlásí kněz nahlas.

Mary zvedne obličej a podívá se na svého muže. Na svého manžela. John se k ní nakloní, položí ji jednu ruku na tvář a políbí ji. Je to jen lehké políbení opatrné a skoro nejisté. Sál okolo nich se rozezní jásotem a potleskem a ze všech nejhlasitější je Harry.

„Nemůžu tomu uvěřit." řekne John s krátkým uchechtnutím, jako by si nebyl jistý, jestli se chce doopravdy smát nebo ne. „Je z tebe paní Watsonová."

„Paní Watsonová." usměje se Mary šťastně a pevně Johna obejme.

„Hej, hrdličky, nerada ruším, ale před kostelem čeká banda nadšených fotografů." ozve se vedle nich veselá Harry. „A taky bych chtěla být první, kdo vám pogratuluje."

„Škoda, že otravné sestry nejdou odečíst z daní." povzdechne si John na oko, než sestře vrátí nadšený úsměv.

„Johne, gratuluju, nemohl sis vybrat lepší ženskou, než je Mary. Škoda, že randila s tebou a ne se mnou." řekne Harry se smrtelně vážným výrazem.

„Nech toho, nebo ti zakážu nás navštěvovat." varuje ji John pobaveně.

Harry na něj vyplázne jazyk, než se otočí na Mary.

„Mohla sis teda vybrat líp, ale chápu, že mít v domě doktora má své výhody."

„Už jdi." chytne John sestru za ramena a otočí ji čelem vzad. „Sbohem, Harry." řekne a strčí ji do zad.

„Johne." napomene ho Mary mírně a chytne ho za paži. „Pojď ven." pobídne ho a sama vyrazí ven z kostela.

Čekají na ně fotografové, hosté, gratulace hostina a pak- pak je čeká celý život. To si nemíní nechat ujít.

\- - o - -

„A teď jsem na řadě já!" zavolá Harry nadšeně a postaví se vedle Johna a paní Hudsonové. „Dovolíte, madam? Dneska mu ještě nikdo nepošlapal nohy, tak to musím napravit."

Paní Hudsonová, už trochu ovíněná, se jen zachichotá a přenechá Johna na pospas jeho setře.

„Smím prosit?" vysekne mu Harry úklonu.

„Co jiného mi zbývá?" zazubí se John vesele a chytne Harry za ruce.

„Jako na tanečních?" mrkne na něj Harry trochu škodolibě.

„Ani náhodou." zavrtí John hlavou.

„Jak myslíš." pokrčí Harry rameny a pustí se do tance.

„A otočka!" řekne Harry po chvíli pobaveně. Zvedne svoji i Johnovu ruku do vzduchu, ale místo, aby John zatočil svou sestrou, je to právě on, kdo na okamžik balancuje na špičce nohy.

„Ještě's to nezapomněl." chválí ho Harry, ale John ji nevnímá.

S vytřeštěnýma očima a pusou pootevřenou překvapením hledí ke dveřím do zahrady.

„Johne, co se děje?" zeptá se Harry ustaraně a chytne bratra za rameno.

„Co se ti stalo? Seš celý bledý a- vyjevený." povídá Harry.

„Zdálo se mi- Přísahal bych- Já-" John se na svou setru trochu nechápavě podívá, ale pak jen zavrtí hlavou. „Musím ven." řekne John spěšně, než se vymaní ze sestřiných rukou a velice rychlým krokem se vydá mezi hosty do zahrady.

Harry se za ním dívá, ale nesleduje ho. Netuší, co John viděl, nebo co se stalo a má o bratra trochu starosti, ale je jí jasné, že teď o její společnost nestojí. Harry si jen povzdechne a vydá se ke stolu s občerstvením.

„Ahoj, švagrová." ozve se za ní šťastný hlas čerstvé manželky. „Kdepak jsi nechala svého bratra?"

„No-" zarazí se Harry na zlomek vteřiny, než odpoví. „Potřeboval chvilku klidu, tak šel ven."

\- - o - -

John spěšně vyběhne z rozzářeného sálu do temné zahrady a rychle se rozhlédne. Na moment nevidí nic jiného než nepropustnou temnotu, ale pak se ve slabém světle rozkouká. Krom něj je na zahradě jen jedna vzdalující se osoba, která chce očividně zmizet za zahradní zdí a v přilehlých uličkách.

John se překvapeně zajíkne, když si všimne vysoké, hubené postavy, která má na spěch.

„Počkej!" zavolá John a rozběhne se vpřed.

Postava se na okamžik opravdu zastavila, ale pak se zase vydala dál, ovšem i to krátké zaváhání Johnovi stačilo, aby neznámého dohnal.

Jenže on to není nikdo neznámý. Je až bolestivě známý.

„Sherlocku, počkej." vyhrkne John prosebně a muž doopravdy zastaví.

Na chvíli se kolem nich rozhostí ticho, ale pak se muž otočí čelem k Johnovi. Doktorovi se v krku zadrhne dech a nevěřícně zírá do tváře před sebou.

„Pane bože, Sherlocku." zašeptá John tiše.

Pořád tomu nevěří. Necelý metr před ním stojí Sherlock Holmes. Jeho Sherlock Holmes, který před třemi lety zemřel.

Sherlock ve svém obvyklém oblečení, které zahrnuje fialovou košili a černé kalhoty, jen stojí a smutně na Johna hledí.

John opatrně zvedne ruku a roztřesenými prsty se dotkne Sherlockovi hrudi. Je opravdový, nezdá se mu. John nevěřícně zírá na svou ruku, pod kterou cítí rychlý tlukot Sherlockova srdce.

„Johne." vydechne Sherlock tiše.

John se kousne do rtu, když uslyší jeho hlas a vzápětí Sherlocka pevně obejme, ruce omotané kolem jeho pasu. Tvář má zabořenou do fialové košile a oči pevně sevřené ve snaze zastavit slzy, které se mu derou do očí, ale vede předem prohraný boj.

Sherlock chvíli překvapeně hledí na blond vlasy na své hrudi, ale pak zvedne ruce a obejme Johna kolem ramen.

„Odpusť mi to, Johne. Dlužím ti tisíce omluv." zašeptá Sherlock Johnovi do ucha.

John se od Sherlocka prudce odtáhne, ale ruce má pořád položené na jeho pase.

„Dlužíš mi víc než to!" řekne John naštvaně. Po tvářích se mu koulejí slzy, ale on je nevnímá.

„Jak jsi to mohl- Jak jsi to vůbec mohl-" John nedopoví a jen bezmocně skloní hlavu.

„Přežít?" doplní za něj Sherlock.

„Udělat." opraví ho John a skoro zoufale se na detektiva podívá. „Jak jsi to mohl udělat? Myslel jsem, že jsi byl mrtvý. Víš, jak mi bylo? Nevěděl jsem, co dělat! Chtěl jsem taky umřít! Jak jsi mi to mohl udělat?!"

„Johne." řekne Sherlock lítostivě. Opět Watsona obejme a přitiskne ho k sobě.

„Musel jsem to udělat. Byla to jednoduchá volba, ty nebo já. A já zvolil takto. Nikdy bych nedovolil, aby se ti něco stalo."

„A já tě za to nenáviděl." povzdechne si John utrápeně. Znovu Sherlock obejme a pevně se ho chytne. V rukách přitom žmoulá jeho košili.

„Jsem rád, že jsi zpátky." řekne John šťastně.

„Johne, já-" řekne Sherlock opatrně.

John zvedne hlavu a s obavami se na Sherlocka podívá.

„Schovávám se, abych našel Moriartyho zástupce, ale ještě pořád jeden zbývá." povídá Sherlock tiše a snaží se nevnímat zoufalství v Johnových očích. „Pokud se vrátím, jsi v nebezpečí. Ještě musím zůstat mrtvý."

„Tak proč jsi tady?" zeptá se John.

„Nechtěl jsem se ti ukázat, jen-" Sherlock se odmlčí. Položí jednu ruku Johnovi na tvář a přejede palcem po jeho lícní kosti.

John na okamžik přivře oči, ale pořád se na Sherlocka dívá.

„Chtěl jsem tě zase vidět šťastného. Jak se usmíváš, bavíš a tančíš se všemi. Zdržel jsem se dýl, než jsem chtěl. Měl bych zase odejít."

„Ne." řekne John skoro v panice. „Chci, abys zůstal. Už prosím tě, neodcházej."

„Musím."

„Nemusíš nic!" odsekne John skoro naštvaně. „Jestli odejdeš a nevrátíš se- Bože, já už to nechci zažít znovu, nechci být bez tebe."

„Johne." vydechne Sherlock utrápeně.

Znovu palcem pohladí Johna po tváři, ale vzápětí skloní hlavu a lehce Johna políbí. Čekal, že ho John odstrčí, že ho praští, ale nestalo se tak. John ho se zavřenýma očima k sobě víc přitiskne a jednou rukou přejede po Sherlockových zádech vzhůru mezi lopatky.

„Tohle jsem nečekal." řekne Sherlock po chvíli s přivřenýma očima a čelem opřeným o to Johnovo.

„Vždyť jsi s tím začal." uchechtne se John.

„Myslel jsem, že mi vrazíš a uražený odejdeš a já se pak odsud vytratím." odpoví mu Sherlock klidně.

John se zarazí a trochu šokovaně se na Sherlocka podívá.

„Jestli's to udělal jenom kvůli tomu, měl jsi říct, já bych tě pustil." řekne John s naprosto nehybným výrazem ve tváři.

„Johne! Johne, neblázni." vyhrkne Sherlock rychle a oběma rukama chytne Watsona za tváře. „Myslel jsem, že to uděláš, ale to rozhodně nebyl důvod pro to, abych tě políbil, právě naopak. Doufal jsem, že to neuděláš."

„Jsi idiot." řekne John s klidem.

„Já vím, ale to ty taky." pousměje se Sherlock a krátce Johna políbí.

Chvíli se na sebe jen usmívají, ale pak Sherlock zase zvážní.

„Ani nevíš, jak rád bych zůstal, ale musím jít. Riskoval jsem až příliš, když jsem sem přišel."

„Nechoď." šeptne John skoro neslyšně. Pevněji Sherlocka obejme a políbí ho.

„Nebo mě vem sebou. Já vím, že jsem ti s případy doopravdy nikdy moc nepomáhal, ale- nech mě jít s tebou." řekne John prosebně mezi polibky.

„Johne, tohle mi nedělej." povzdechne si Sherlock a sjede dlaněmi z Johnových skrání na jeho ramena. „Nemíním tě ohrožovat."

„Je to nebezpečné a ty do toho chceš jít úplně sám. Nedokázal ses ubránit ani Andersonovi, když tě chtěl zmlátit a chceš bez pomoci nahánět nějakého zločince." řekne John naštvaně a ustoupí o krok od Sherlocka.

„Johne." zarazí se Holmes zmateně. „Co ti na tom vadí?"

„To myslíš vážně?" zeptá se John nevěřícně. „Vadí mi, že ti můžou ublížit. Že tě můžou zabít! Bože, málem jsem se zbláznil, když jsi skončil a teď mi můžeš umřít znova. Sotva ses vrátil, tak- tak-" John se zarazí a podívá se na své ruce. Drží Sherlocka za košili na hrudi a pěsti má plné smuchlané látky.

„Já o tebe nechci přijít, Sherlocku. Prosím, znova už ne." řekne John tichým smutným hlasem.

Sherlock neví, co na to říct, a tak jen Johna znovu obejme a pevně ho k sobě přitiskne.

„Johne, já musím jít. Musím tohle dokončit, ale-" Sherlock se zarazí a jemně chytne Johna za bradu, aby ho donutil se na něj podívat. „Zůstanu v kontaktu, slibuju. Ty mi nepiš, já se ozvu. A až bude konec, tak- tak se zase uvidíme."

„A dá se tvému slovu věřit?" zeptá se John tiše.

Místo odpovědi ho Sherlock znovu políbí. John pustí Sherlockovu košili a oběma rukama mu zajede do vlasů. Tentokrát je polibek mnohem vášnivější než ty předchozí a chvíli jim trvá, než ho přeruší.

„Kriste, s takovou neodejdu." povzdechne si Sherlock.

„Třeba to je účel." pousměje se John a vtiskne Sherlockovi krátký polibek na rty, než ho neochotně pustí a ustoupí o krok.

Sherlock sjede dlaněmi z Johnových zad na jeho paže a dolů přes předloktí až k dlaním, ale než stačí jeho ruce pustit, proplete jejich prsty dohromady.

„Ozvu se. Každý den." řekne Sherlock tiše.

„Jestli ne, přepadnu Mycrofta." varuje ho John s drobným smutným úsměvem, ale pak zvážní. „Hlavně se vrať, prosím."

„Vrátím, brzo. Slibuju." řekne Sherlock tiše a naposledy stiskne Johnovi prsty, než ho pustí a vydá se do tmy.

John za ním dlouho hledí. Nejraději by se za ním rozběhl, objal ho a už ho nikdy nepustil, ale to nejde. Sherlock se musí zbavit svého protivníka, a pak teprve můžou být spolu.

Kéž by to bylo brzy.

Z myšlenek ho vytrhne zvonění telefonu. Automaticky sáhne do kapsy a vytáhne svůj mobil. Na displeji svítí jméno jeho sestry.

„Harry?" řekne John překvapeně. Proč mu volá? Je přece v domě a slaví spolu s ostatními.

„Svatba!" vyhrkne John překvapeně.

Dneska si bral Mary. Je ženatý s Mary a stejně se tady líbal s někým jiným. Jenže ten někdo jiný je Sherlock a Sherlock je-

John si povzdechne a přijme hovor.

„Gratuluji, brácho." řekne Harry trošku škodolibě, trošku naštvaně.

„Už jsi mi dneska gratulovala." upozorní ji John a strčí si volnou ruku do kapsy.

„To bylo ke svatbě. Teď ti gratuluju k rekordu." prohodí Harry kysele.

„K jakému rekordu?" nechápe John.

„Nejkratší manželství v historii Británie. Nevydrželo ani do konce svatební hostiny." oznámí mu Harry rozčíleně.

„Cože?!" zarazí se John zmateně. „Ale. Ale proč?"

„Třeba proto, že se ženich vykusuje s jiným chlapem jen pár hodin po obřadu." navrhne Harry.

„Bože." zaskučí John. „Mary to viděla?"

„Viděli to všichni, co byli na svatbě." řekne Harry vztekle. „Proboha, Johne, cos to udělal? Jestli Mary podvádíš, tak proč sis ji vzal? A když už ji podvádíš, tak proč na svatbě a před všemi?"

„Já ji nepodvádím!" ohradí se John naštvaně.

„Tak co to bylo? Přátelský francouzák na přivítanou?" odsekne Harry vztekle.

„Tohle- Tohle nebyla nevěra. Nejsem Mary nevěrný. Tohle nebyl milenec." brání se John.

„A kdo to byl? Sherlock Holmes, jak tvrdí paní Hudsonová? Jenže ten je mrtvej!" štěkne po něm Harry, ale pak se zarazí. John může slyšet, jak se v telefonu zhluboka nadechla a vydechla, aby se uklidnila, než zase pokračuje.

„Hele, Johne, mně je úplně jedno, kdo to byl, i kdyby to byl princ William. Sere mě něco jinýho. Sere mě, jak ses zachoval vůči Mary. Slíbil's jí lásku do konce života a hned na svatbě dokážeš, že není tvoje jediná. Takovou sprosťárnu jsou neudělala ani já. Já Claru aspoň milovala, když jsem si ji brala. Mary se málem zhroutila, když vás tam viděla. Paní Hudsonová ji musela přispat nějakými prášky, co bere. A po tom výstupu v zahradě se všichni vydali domů."

„Bože." povzdechne si John. „A kde jsi ty?"

„Právě jsem vysadila rodiče a vracím se k tobě. Mimochodem mně, paní Hudsonové a Mary vděčíš za to, že tobě a tomu tvýmu frajírkovi nikdo nerozbil hubu." Harry se na chvíli odmlčí, než pokračuje. „Za pět minut jsem tam. Pak ti tu hubu rozbiju osobně."

Hovor se přeruší a John vrátí telefon do kapsy. Pomalou chůzí a se skloněnou hlavou se vydá zpátky do sálu. Mělo mu dojít už dávno, že je v sále krom hudby ticho, a že slyší odjíždějící auta, ale byl se Sherlockem a všechno ostatní šlo stranou.

Dojde do prázdné místnosti a ztiší hudbu na únosnou míru. V nepřeberném množství použitých skleniček je prakticky nemožné najít tu svou, a tak si John vezme čistou, nalije si šampaňského a zaráz ho vypije. Hned si dolije další a chce se napít, ale zarazí se. Místo toho vezme lahev i skleničku a sedne si do otevřených dveří na zahradu.

„Na tento velký den." řekne John s pozvednutou sklenicí a napije se.

„Johne." ozve se za ním paní Hudsonová. „Na chvíli jsem se lekla, že jsou tady zloději."

„Žádní zloději, paní Hudsonová, jenom já." pousměje se John. „Dáte si se mnou bublinky? Nemám bohužel čistou skleničku, ale pití je tu ještě dost."

„Ne, děkuji, dneska už jsem toho vypila víc než dost." zavrtí paní Hudsonová hlavou a pomalu přejde před Johna. „Řekněte mi, byl to opravdu on?" zeptá se s nadějí v hlase.

John zvedne hlavu a natáhne k ženě ruku.

„Byl, ale nesmíte o tom mluvit. Ještě ne. Ale slíbil, že se vrátí, paní Hudsonová."

Domácí se nadšeně usměje a oběma rukama stiskne Johnovu dlaň.

„Johne, ani nevíte, jakou jste mi udělali radost. Já vždycky věděla, že se milujete, i když jste nic neříkali."

„Paní Hudsonová, to venku, to bylo poprvé. Nebojte se, nic jsme před vámi nezatajovali." pousměje se John.

„Doufám, že se zase nastěhujete ke mně. Ten byt je pořád volný, to přece víte."

„Paní Hudsonová, všichni mě chtějí zabít a vy mi chystáte bydlení. Jste úžasná dáma, víte to?"

„Já vím přece jen o trošku víc než ostatní." pousměje se paní Hudsonová. „I když jste si nemuseli vybrat zrovna dnešek. To od vás bylo naprosto nevhodné, Johne. Od obou." zamračí se žena nespokojeně. Rozčílením si založí ruce na prsou.

„Mary dokonce mluvila o rozvodu, ale podařilo se mi ji uklidnit. Třeba si to do rána rozmyslí."

„Paní Hudsonová, vy mi tu dohazujete dvě naprosto neslučitelné verze budoucnosti." upozorní ji John.

„Ráda bych zažila obě, ale rozhodnutí nechám na vás. Koho si vyberete?"

„Já nevím, paní Hudsonová." pokrčí John rameny. „Nevím, a proto piji." Pozvedne skleničku a zaráz ji vypije. Hned si ale dolije druhou.

„Vážně si nedáte? Já to totiž mám v plánu všechno vypít."


End file.
